


Behind Neon Lights

by YellowGodValtiel



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Genital Piercing, Mild Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowGodValtiel/pseuds/YellowGodValtiel
Summary: "He locked lips with her once more, and his lights flicked off - the equivalent of closing his eyes. The kiss itsself was more or less an unspoken agreement on the passion they were about to exchange, and there was no turning back."
Relationships: V/Dum Dum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Behind Neon Lights

Their heated kiss broke when he set her down on the bed, and she lied back on the plush mattress, still keeping her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned in to kiss her again, but caught a distinct distant look in her eyes. In noticing her hesitation, he backed off. 

"What's up?" The playful smile faded from his lips.

His gaze would have felt accusatory if not for the hint of concern in his semi-mechanical voice, the red eye mods certainly didn't make it easy to read him at times.

"I'm..." V started, but she bit her lip to stop herself.

She looked away from him, fighting herself on whether or not she should make the choice to reveal her insecurity to him.

He waited for her patiently, cupping her cheek with one hand and brushing over it with his thumb. 

"It's alright if you don't wanna do this, y'know. I'm not gonna-"

"No no! It's not that I don't want it" V laughed nervously. "Don't get me wrong, I want this. I... _really_ want this. It's just..." 

She paused again and avoided eye contact with him, blushing at faltering over her words. On Dum Dum's part, this was an expression of tenderness and empathy that V previously had no idea he - being part of a gang full of violent cyberpsychos - had the capacity for. Exactly to what extent that understanding would go was still uncertain; Consent was a moral boundary that he was obviously respecting for her sake, but dealing with matters of insecurity was a different ballgame.

Regardless, the dam broke.

"...I guess I'm just worried that this might complicate things between us...like, you're not gonna stop hanging with me if we fuck, right?" It felt so stupid coming out, but it was out, and there was no taking it back.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. Don't worry, I'll still kick it with your stupid ass if we start bangin'." He teased, making her grin. He then laid on top of her, his face then only inches from hers.

Although he didn't seem to take her worry too seriously, she took comfort in the fact that he at least entertained reassuring her at all, even if he did tease her a little.

"God, you're so dumb." She mused with the same grin spread across her cheeks, gripping the collar of his leather shoulder-spiked Maelstrom jacket to pull him in for a kiss. He locked lips with her once more, and his lights flicked off - the equivalent of closing his eyes. The kiss itsself was more or less an unspoken agreement on the passion they were about to exchange, and there was no turning back. 

The kiss quickly deepened, and their tongues twisted around one another, both consumed by their hunger for more. The taste of cheap beer and cigarettes still lingered on his tongue, which V found inexplicably intoxicating.

He ground himself against her, and V moaned into his mouth reactively, then thrusting upward to meet his hips with her own when he ground against her again. He continued to grind on her, and V's hands gradually found their way to his ass to press him into her when he'd thrust forward.

"Hhh-hmmm"

Her mouth muffled his short little chuckle when she did so, he apparently found some unspecified amusement in her hands on his ass.

The kiss didn't last much longer before he abruptly bit her bottom lip in parting, standing up from her whilst fiddling with his belt buckle. From where V laid on the bed, it was too hard not to stare at the massive tent in his pants. It was...enticing. She slid from the bed to the floor on her knees in anticipation, waiting for him to free his cock from the confines of his pants. 

After the buckle on his belt came loose, he single-handedly yanked it out of the belt loops and tossed it to the floor, joined by his jacket soon after. The tight, sleeveless red shirt that he wore underneath complimented his exposed biceps and outlined the muscles on his torso. Though not showing off as much skin, still significantly more attractive than the utility gear he'd typically wear around the All Foods plant.

He moved to start with the button on his pants, but V pushed his hands away, already eye-level with his crotch. At that point, it was too tempting not to do it herself.

"Let me." She said, gingerly taking hold of the hem of his black denim pants. He wordlessly complied, letting his hands fall lax to his sides. She began slowly pulling the corner of the opening flap down, the button sinking further into the hole until it made a soft 'pop'.

On the outside, V was perfectly composed with the exception of the deep redness on her cheeks. Inside, however, she was a nervous wreck. It felt so silly to V, for her to be feeling as nervous as she still was about the idea of sleeping with Dum Dum, or hell, even the thought of seeing his _dick_ for the first time. 

This would be the farthest from her first sexual encounter yet in a long line of casual sex, one-night stands, and short, dysfunctional relationships. So then, anxiety about potentially ruining their friendship aside, why did it feel like it _was_ her first time?

V felt her breath hitch when she hooked her fingers over the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down past his erection. It flopped down from it's upward position and throbbed once, then exposed to the air. There it was, free and unrestrained.

She all but gawked at the sight of the impressive erection before her. This man was **very** well endowed. His uncut cock was more length than girth with a shaft that curved slightly upward, tipped with a glistening pink head that donned a prince albert piercing, from which a bead of precum had formed. Truly breathtaking in it's own right, like looking at a natural landscape.

"Y'like my dick?" V hadn't noticed, but he was positively smirking at her then, indulging himself in her reaction. It was flattering, of course - she was clearly impressed and he liked the ego stroke, but in part it seemed almost innocent the way she looked so infatuated with it's architecture. Put simply; It was cute.

"It's beautiful" she murmured, on the same breath leaning forward and first licking the droplet of precum off of the metal bead before planting a soft kiss on his tip. A thin string of saliva and pre bridged the small gap between her lips and the head of his cock. V felt herself turn an even darker shade of red as she rolled her first taste of him around in her mouth; Slightly salty and viscous, as expected. 

Swallowing, she wrapped her hand around the hairless base and gave the head a slow, deliberate lick, then ran the tip of her tongue along the outer ridge of the head.

"Tease" He hissed, his cock throbbing on her tongue. Feeling challenged at that, she glanced up at him and wrapped her lips around his head, sucking and licking gently while she slowly stroked the shaft with her hand, making sure to never break eye contact as she did so. She flicked the silver studs of his piercing with tip her tongue, tracing little circles around them every now and again.

Dum Dum stifled a moan in his throat and put a hand on the back of her head to encourage her. Although he was half-tempted to just force it down her throat and use her mouth as he liked, he didn't want to make her too uncomfortable just yet. As hot as seeing her choke on his dick would be, it could wait for another time.

Though, V was through with teasing him, and she began gently bobbing her head back and forth on his cock, her mouth getting lower and lower on the shaft every time she moved forward. She couldn't see him react when she shut her eyes, but she felt him grab a fistfull of her hair as her mouth gradually made it's way to the base.

Her hair was pulled tight in his fist when she established a steady rhythm, and V would hear him intermittently moan quietly or whisper a swear. It was shameful how much his little utterances of approval turned her on.

Speaking of turned-on, V could feel that she'd absolutely soaked her panties through by then, both having his cock in her mouth and his reactions to her made her clit twitch, begging to be touched. 

Still keeping pace with her mouth, she snaked a hand down her pants to rub tiny circles around her touch-starved bud with her fingers. Her hand made her hotter and wetter by the minute, and it definitely didn't go unnoticed.

He abruptly pulled out of her mouth, and with one hand tilted her chin up to make eye contact with her. Her mouth hung open when she met his red lights with a half-lidded stare, breathless and uncomfortably aroused.

"I wanna fuck you. Get your hand outta your pants n' bend over." He commanded.

He didn't need to tell her twice.

In one fluid movement, she stood up and hooked her thumbs under both the hems of her pants and panties, pulling them down, and hastily leaned over the edge of the bed. The realization that she was then exposed to him for the first time hit her just after she'd bent over, but her self-consciousness was only superceded by her near feverent desperation for him to be inside her. 

Yet, a chill swept over her body. She could feel him checking her out, and she felt him appreciate what she'd offered to him when he squeezed both of her asscheeks hard with both hands. It was then his turn to tease her. 

V's entire body unwittingly shuddered when he slid over her sensitive clit with his hands still ahold of her ass. It was so gentle and slow the way his cock glided back and forth over her inner folds, the feeling was indescribable. 

"God, you're so wet." He marveled, taking a minute or two to tease her with his hard-on.

V's mouth unconsciously opened into a silent gape when he quickly positioned himself at her opening and firmly shoved his cock inside without any warning. He savored the soft snugness of her walls as he first entered her, making sure to bury himself to the very hilt. The dull pang of pain when his length met the limit to which it could stretch her made her audibly gasp.

Though he'd bottomed out, Dum Dum exerted force still, lifting her off the floor for only half a second with her ass on his hips, which caused her teeth to dig into her bottom lip. It hurt, but feeling completely filled up by him - _knowing_ that she was completely filled up by him - just felt so damn good.

"Fffuck" He said on an exhale, his breath shaky. By then, V herself was absolutely reeling with all-consuming lust, every thought echoed the same burning desire to be fucked by him. She wanted it, craved it, _needed_ it.

He started out slow and gentle, his first thrusts were controlled and easy. V could feel her arousal spreading on his shaft as he slid in and out, only feeling even needier as she adjusted to his length. 

"F-Fuck me hard" 

It felt so degrading to beg for him to fuck her, but not even her pride could hold her back from expressing her own unrestrained lust.

Not even a second had passed since 'hard' had left her mouth than a metal hand had forced the left side of her head into the comforter while the other stayed on her hip as quickened his pace, then grunting as he began savagely pounding into her.

He was hitting her sweet spot just right, and the sensation felt so incredibly, mind-numbingly good. His balls were making an obscene slapping sound against her, and the loud, high-pitched string of undignified mewls and whines she was emmiting over top of his own grunts and moans would have made a pornstar blush.

She clutched the comforter in both hands with a lethal grip when she came time and time again as he fucked her, which only made her even more sensitive to his thrusts. Just when thought her cunt was reaching the point of overstimulation after having orgasmed so many times, the hand that kept her head pinned to the bed moved to rub her clit with a fingertip. 

V's legs buckled and shook violently under the added influence of his touch, and her cunt spasmed and contracted uncontrallably while he simultaneously pounded her. Dripping wet, V was screaming incoherent nonsense, but her tone was so needy and desperate. 'Fucked stupid', for lack of better word.

He stopped the rhythm of his hips for a moment, soley to concentrate on playing her clit while she tightened and pulsated around him. 

For the few seconds that V was able to think straight, she knew that Dum Dum was unquestionably taking sadistic pleasure both in feeling and watching her reactions to his touches. 

"D-...Dirty bastard" She managed to choke out, which earned her a hard smack to her right asscheek. V inadvertently cried out, the sting from the slap was intense, especially since his hand was metal.

From there, he wasted no time in scooping her up from the bed with his left forearm, then pressing her back against his chest with his hand loosely around the front of her throat.

Discomfort contorted her expression. V could feel the wet stickiness of her secretions on her asscheeks with her ass pressed - or, more explicitly - _glued_ to his groin. 

With hips still motionless, he let the tension build knowing that V could feel his hot breath against her ear, she was rendered completely helpless in his hold with his other arm wrapped around her waist. The exposed metal on his arms dug into her skin, serving as a reminder of how helpless and vulnerable she was in his strong arms. That much probably shouldn't have turned her on, but it did.

"Just for that, I wanna hear you beg for my cock." He whispered to her, his lips just barely touching her outer ear. Those words sent chills down her spine. God, the things his voice was capable of doing to her. 

However aroused, though, it was clear that he was trying to get off on humiliating her, and V was not having it. She defiantly squirmed in his grasp, desperate to get any sort of friction, but he kept her locked tight in his arms, preventing her from moving her hips at all. 

He'd force her succumb to her own lust for him yet, arrogant prick that he was. 

"Fuck me!" She pleaded, left with no other options. His cock was stuffed all the way inside her, once again putting pressure on her cervix. Not only was it almost painful, but it was pure torture still being able to feel it throb every few seconds without any friction.

"'Fuck me', what?" The metal hand over her throat tightened ever so slightly for emphasis, and he forcefully shoved his hips forward once, causing pain to shoot through her lower abdomen.

"Please! Fuck me _please_!"

"Good girl."

' _Good girl_ ', damn if his praise didn't turn her on. 

And just like that, his hips snapped back into action, effectively bouncing her ass off of them as he kept his hold on her, this time with a patch of skin on the her neck between his teeth.

Of course, it'd go without saying that V was sure to wake up with multiple aches and bruises the morning after, but the V that would have cared as much was completely disconnected from the world.

He sucked, licked, and bit down on her neck aggressively while he moved his right hand from her waist and slipped it under her shirt to fondle and pinch her already hard nipples, rolling one of the small nubs between his fingertips. He pinched hard enough for it to hurt in just the right way, sending little shocks through her body that coiled in her groin and made her clit swell. He slowed the rythm he'd worked himself into to talk into her ear again, chuckling darkly at the little whines at the back of her throat.

"Nice tits, by the way. Always wanted to tell you that."

V laughed weakly at his comment, but V choked on the laugh when he went straight back to his original tempo. Fast, rough, relentless, and exactly what she needed.

What his cock was doing to her, the consistent rush of endorphins, and good lord, his crescendoing grunts and moans - the swill of chemicals and sensations all coeleced into one heavenly full-body high. V was so gripped by the height of her own arousal that she could hardly even vocalize by then, her screams and moans had been reduced to sharp gasps and heavy panting.

She felt him harden even more inside her, and his thrusts became even faster and more erratic. 

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, his breathing ragged and raspy. Overworked and in an orgasm-induced daze, all V could do was gasp and moan weakly in response as he slammed into her overstimulated pleasure center over and over again in wonderfully torturous successions. Feeling another orgasm coming on, she clenched the comforter like her life depended on it.

When she concentrated on the feeling and released, screaming out a plethora of obscenities, she felt him tense and make one final hard thrust, thus reaching his climax as well.

She felt his pierced cock pulsate against her walls as he rode out the intense waves of his own orgasm, moaning all the way through. 

"Ohhhhhh fuck..."

After he'd stopped, V felt tremors run through her, and Dum Dum indulged his dick for the last time in feeling out every little twitch and spasm her cunt made.

When her aftershock subsided, he pulled out of her and they collapsed onto the bed in unison, completely exhausted from one another. After she'd wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead, V spoke up, still in the midst of trying to catch her breath.

"Just one piece of metal down there? I never would've guessed." She giggled.

"What, you tryna tell me you would'a liked it better if it was all chrome?" A playful smile spread across his lips.

" **God** , no" V laughed. "You don't even need that mod. Your dick is pretty enough, and you're a great lay." She smiled back at him warmly while her small fingers idled on his chest, tracing the set of rippling scars along his collarbone. 

"So you think my dick is nice, but I'm just a 'great lay', huh? 'Cause shit, if this is gonna be a regular thing, maybe I can bump myself up to 'best lay'."

"You'll just have to try, then. I dare you to give it your best shot."

Truthfully, the fact alone that he'd slept with her in the first place already granted him the title holder of 'best lay', given her sexual history, but he didn't need to know that. 

"Mm, you're gonna regret givin' me that privilege with how often you're gonna be too sore to stand up."

"And what if I don't regret it?" 

"Guess I'll be able to count myself lucky for havin' someone who can entertain me _and_ keep my balls empty, then." 

"...What'll come of it?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll find out."

Par for the course, she supposed. The answer to that question probably would have been more clear had she been more direct about what she'd wanted from it, but there was no way she'd so much as even imply to him, much to less herself that there were deeper feelings involved.

So, she settled with "Fair enough."

Silence hung between them for a minute or two, but somehow it didn't feel tense or awkward. 

At a loss for what else to say, she simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips as they laid in the residual afterglow together. He willingly embraced her, and firmly pressed her chest to his with his hands between her shoulder blades.

If only for moments like these, V was his and his only, and that was enough.


End file.
